Edward Cullen, Professional Pizza Deliverer
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal book junkie stuck in a boring rut. What happens when she meets an extremely hot pizza boy? And why does this pizza boy look so familiar? Edward plus hot fresh pizza equals the greatest thing in the world.
1. Only The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Hi everyone! I'm extremely excited with this new story :D. Mind you, it's set in high school, so it'll be a little different. Enjoy :3. OH, and I made myself a blog! yep! it's ****cloudtripper . blogspot . com/** **Feel free to go check it out! :) i'd love to hear from some of you! Just take away the spaces and you're good to go!**

**...**

Life is...well lets face it. Life is pretty goddamn boring. But in that boring life, there is always that one person that can brighten it. You just have to find that person. My person?

Edward Cullen.

It all began one rainy day in Forks. My best friends, Alice and Rosalie, decided that we needed one more big sleepover before the start of our Junior year. My Mom and Dad were on a mini vacation in Seattle for the weekend, so it was just us girls. And of course, what was a sleepover without the huge amounts of food?

"Bells! Where is your brownie mix?" Alice called from the kitchen downstairs.

"It should be in the pantry! Top shelf!" I yelled. I grabbed the last of my blankets and pillows, rolling them into one huge lump and hurling it down the stairs.

"I'm ordering some pizza," Rosalie informed me as a kicked the remaining pillows downstairs. "What do you want?"

"Mushrooms!" Alice yelled.

"Okay," Rosalie nodded. "Anything else?"

"Extra cheese and olives," I added. "Ooh, and spinach."

"Got it," Rose nodded. "I'm gonna order a regular pie, too."

"Sounds good," I said, pushing the blankets and pillows into my living room.

"Don't forget the garlic knots!" I heard Alice yell from the kitchen again.

"Gotcha," Rose said, dialing the phone.

I pushed the coffee table away and set up the blankets and pillows on the floor. Grabbing the remote, I started flipping through the channels.

My usual Saturday consisted of a That 70's Show marathon and a bucket of chocolate ice cream, considering Rosalie was constantly on vacations this summer and Alice was in New York for a big summer internship. This was one of the rare times we all hung out together over the summer. Naturally, my life was pretty boring.

"The pizza's coming in fifteen," Rosalie informed me, sitting down on the couch.

"Good. I'm starving," I chuckled. "What do you want to watch?"

"Eh, whatever's on," She shrugged. "Ali brought a shitload of DVD's too."

"Movie marathon?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Alice said happily as she waltzed into the room. "I brought every single chick flick I have!"

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed, grabbing some of the DVDs that were on the table. Alice _did _mean it when she said every single chick flick. The Notebook, Dear John, Time Traveler's Wife, The Last Song, all of them would put us in a sea of tears and tissues by the end of the night.

"Which one first?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't decide," Alice replied, taking a look at the movies.

I smelt the aroma of brownies in the air. I handed the movies to Rose, standing.

"I'm just gonna check up on those brownies I'll be right back," I said, making my way to the kitchen. Grabbing some oven mitts, I opened up the oven, the smell of brownies welcoming me.

"Alice, you **didn't **burn them this time!" I laughed, taking them out.

"Hey that's a first!" I heard Rosalie say, teasing Alice.

Rosalie seemed to be your typical 'queen bee' type of bitch, but in reality, she's the biggest girly-tomboy I've met. She's the goalie for the varsity soccer and lacrosse team, and trust me, she get's pretty nasty on the field. But once she's off the field, she's always in designer duds. Alice? The total opposite. She wouldn't be caught dead on any type of field, unless she's in the stands for a pep rally. Me? I'm just Bella. The klutzy book nerd.

I put the brownies on the cooling rack, taking off my mitts.

"Bellarina!" I heard Alice call. I cringed as I poked my head into the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're gonna watch Dear John first!" Alice informed me. "I'm gonna get the DVD set up!"

"Fine with me," I nodded, heading back to the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and knife, and began cutting the brownies into squares when I heard the door.

"I got it!" I called when I heard Rose and Alice shuffle in the living room. I grabbed two twenties and a five for the tip before I headed to the door.

I was expecting some pimple-faced pizza boy at the door, but what do I get?

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

This guy didn't belong in some dingy off-white uniform with pizza sauce stains all over it. In fact, his face looked like it could be on vogue or some shit. He had really, really weird colored hair. It was like a mash up of red, brown and dirty blond. To anyone else, that probably would've been a horrible hair color. But somehow, it just _worked _for him. And his hair in general? It looked like he put his head in a blender. Honestly, his hear was messier than my hair after twelve hours of sleep, and that's saying something. Usually, I don't go gaga over a random guy, but his eyes were just...green. Like grass green but just a little darker.

"Hello?"

I blinked my eyes twice, snapping out of my stupor.

"Dammit, sorry," I mumbled, handing him the money.

"No worries," He said with a smile. I swear my heart just died a little inside.

"Well, here's your order," He said, holding out the pizza boxes. "One regular, mushroom and olives, and one spinach with an order of garlic knots."

"Thanks," I said meekly, taking the boxes from him.

"So, um, you go to the high school?" He asked suddenly.

Was I dreaming? I'm making small talk with the hottest pizza boy I've ever seen.

"Um, yes I do," I said, nodding my head.

"Well that's great," He replied, smiling again. "I've convinced my parents to finally let me go to public school again. It's nice knowing I'll see a friendly face."

My eyebrows scrunched up. "Wait, you know who I am?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is Chief Swan's house, am I right?" He asked. I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I think it's safe to presume your his daughter. Isabella, right?" He finished.

"I go by Bella. Isabella makes me feel like an old fart," I said, widening my eyes as I realized what I said.

"Well you're definitely not an old fart, that's for sure," Pizza boy smiled. "I really should be getting back to my other deliveries. It was nice meeting you."

I could only nod as he walked back to his car.

"I'm so stupid sometimes," I grumbled to myself as I set the pizza boxes down on the coffee table. I ripped off the receipt off the box, reading it.

_You have been served by: Edward Cullen._

_Thank you for choosing Mullberry Street's Pizza!_

Edward Cullen. Why does that name ring a bell?

"Ooh good! The pizza's here!" Alice said, turning her attention away from the DVD player.

"She can't even get the DVD to play," Rose sighed, shaking her head. They both walked over to the table, opening a box of pizza.

"Hey guys? Do you know an 'Edward Cullen'?" I asked, re-reading the receipt.

"Hm, sound familiar," Rose pondered as she pulled off a slice of pizza.

"Oh I know!" Alice chimed in. "He went to elementary and middle school with us. Remember? He was always the tallest, had weird multicolored hair and braces."

"Ah I remember now," Rosalie said, nodding her head. "He was such a nerd! He always brought his little Star Wars action figures to school for show and tell."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "He went to some private school for the first two years of high school."

"Why'd you ask?" They both asked me.

"Because the guy who delivered our pizza was Edward Cullen..." I said, trailing off. "And he looked a little..different than your description."

Alice shook her head, misunderstanding. "Explain?"

"In other words, he was really, really hot," I said bluntly.

"No fucking way!" Rose exclaimed. "Nerdy Edward Cullen's a hot Pizza Boy?"

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"Wait, give me that!" Alice said, pointing to the receipt in my hand. I handed it over to her.

She scanned the receipt, turning it over to look at the back.

"Holy. Shit," She said quietly. "BELLA!"

She let out a high pitched squeal, hugging me tightly.

"What did I do?" I asked, confused.

"Here, read this!" She said, handing me back the receipt as she jumped up and down.

I read the back of the receipt:

_Isabella,_

_ (415) 555-6238_

_~Edward._

"He left me his number," I stated, dumbfounded.

"Duh!" Alice squealed.

"Shit, really?" Rose asked, grabbing the receipt from me. "The Pizza Boy's got the hots for Bella!"

"And that Pizza boy is HOT!" Alice sang.

I seriously thought I was dreaming. Not only did an extremely attractive guy deliver our pizza, but he gave me his _number_. I must be in a fucking dream.

Because I would see Star Wars nerd slash extremely hot pizza boy on the first day of school.

_I am **so **in the best fucking dream in the world._

_..._

**Yeah, not a lot going on yet, but more to come! By the way, this story is going to be in BPOV throughout. So, leave me a review please and let me know if I should continue this or not! I'd love to hear your thoughts!** **C'mon, Pizza + a very hot Edward= a very happy and entertained author. Reviews are greatly appreciated :).**_  
_


	2. Stay Afloat, the Key is Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I don't usually say this, but O M G! I got literally a shitload of emails about alerts, favorites and reviews. Awesome! I guess you guys really like pizza :P. Anyways, thank you all very much for your feedback :D I'd love to hear from you all soon :).**

**...**

Ever since Pizza Boy, or Edward rather, gave me his number, I've been constantly jittery and twitchy, as my dad put it.

"Ready for school today, Bellarina?" My mom asked me as I walked into the kitchen. I scoffed. I hated the nickname 'Bellarina'. My mom gave me the name when I was set on becoming a ballerina when I was five. Since then, the name stuck, even Alice used it.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I grumbled, grabbing a granola bar.

"I fixed that busted tire on your truck so you're good to go," Charlie informed me. Ah, my truck. It was a present for my 16th birthday. Sure, it was a big hunk of rusty metal but it's been through thick and thin.

"I'm gonna get going," I said, unwrapping my granola bar as I grabbed my bag.

"Good luck, sweetie," Mom said, kissing my cheek. Charlie ruffled the hair on top of my head.

I gave an awkward wave before I headed out the door. I unlocked my truck, tossing my bag in the passenger's seat. Putting the key in ignition, I backed out of the driveway slowly, careful not to hit anything.

Suddenly, my phone starting ringing. I reached for it inside my bag, putting it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"The Pizza Boy is on the premises. I repeat, the Pizza Boy is on the premises," I heard Rosalie's voice say.

"Jeez, thanks for the update, Sergeant Soccer Balls," I said sarcastically.

"No problem Colonel Dumbass," Rosalie shot back.

"And how are you at the school already? You live like 15 minutes away," I asked, cradling the phone between my shoulder and my ear.

"Early bird gets the worm," She quoted. "Rumor has it that Jasper Whitlock is coming back too."

Rosalie had a huge crush on Jasper in eight grade, and was crushed because he decided to go to private school for high school.

"Well, I'll find out if that rumor's true soon enough," I said as I turned into the school parking lot. I parked my truck in an empty parking space. I took my bag and got out of the car.

"Bellaaaa!"

I turned around, finding Alice almost running towards me, followed by Rose trailing behind.

"We saw him," Alice said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"And?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You_ are_ Colonel Dumbass!" Rose said, smacking her forehead. "He's _looking_ for you!"

"You can't know that," I scoffed, heading towards the school. They followed close.

"Please, I can tell," Alice said, catching up to me.

"Did you see Jasper yet?" I asked Rose, changing the subject.

"Oh. My. God," I heard her whisper. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at something, or rather someone. I followed the direction she was looking in. But it wasn't Jasper she was looking at.

"Is that...Emmett McCarty?" Alice asked, squinting her eyes.

"Hell yes," Rosalie sighed dreamily.

Emmett McCarty used to go to elementary school with us, before he transferred to a different school. The last time I saw him, he had glasses, a wild afro for hair and a retainer that made him spit every time he would talk.

But now...he looked the total opposite. He was big. And I mean muscly big. His hair was shaved close, and he had no more glasses.

"Damn, he looks different," Alice uttered.

"Hey Sergeant Soccer Balls, what about Jasper?" I joked.

"Who cares," Rose said dreamily.

"Hook, line and sinker," Alice giggled.

"C'mon, stop drooling or we'll be late for homeroom," I chuckled, dragging Rosalie inside the groaned as I pulled her to her locker.

"Bellarina!" Alice whispered loudly, scooching next to me as I put my coat in my locker. "That's him, right? I didn't get a good look at him from afar."

I rolled my eyes, turning around to where Alice was looking. Sure enough, it was Pizza Boy.

"Shit," I muttered.

"It is!" She whispered again, jumping vigorously around me. "He's looking at you!"

"Um, no he isn't," I said, looking in my bag, avoiding eye contact.

"Ooh! And he has a friend! Who's extremely hot!" Alice sang happily. I couldn't help but look up. There was a guy next to him, tall, bluish green eyes, messy blond hair. He looked familiar...

I knew who he was.

"Alice, that's Jasper Whitlock," I informed her, shutting my locker.

"No!" Alice said. "That can't be him!"

"Alas, that is! Just watch," I said, waiting for the right moment. He turned his head away to look at a flyer on a bulletin board when I made my move. "JASPER."

He whipped his head around, looking around.

"Told ya so," I said, feeling elated, walking away from my locker.

"He looks so. . .different! And I mean a good different! And what about Mr. Pizza Boy? He was looking straight at you!" She wailed, tugging my arm.

"Alice, I barely know the guy! I at least should know him a little before I think anything irrational," I chastised.

"Alright, alright, but I'm giving you guys two weeks tops before you and him start realizing you two are made for eachother," She declared.

"Whatever you say," I chuckled as we parted ways, heading to our respectful homerooms.

**...**

Luck seemed to be on my side today. So far, no awkward run-ins with Edward. I headed towards biology, my next class. I was a little early, only a few people in the room.

"Isabella, 5th row, 2nd seat," Mr. Banner told me, pointing out my seat. I went ahead and sat down, taking out 'Dear John' to read.

"I didn't take you for a Sparks fan."

I put the book down. Luck, why did you run out?

Edward Cullen was standing right before me.

"Edward, 5th row, 1st seat," He said, setting down his books. He took the seat next to me.

"Um, I'm a big fan of his work," I managed to squeak out loud. Oh boy, my face must be as red as a fucking tomato.

"And the movies?" He asked.

"I like the books way more than the movies. They leave too much out," I said, shaking my head.

"Which is your favorite?" He asked with a smile, meeting my eyes.

_Shit. Keep eye contact? Look away? Ooh, check for smelly breath. What about my hair?_, I thought, suddenly becoming paranoid.

"A W-Walk to Remember," I stuttered. "I can relate to it so well. Well, not Landon, but Jamie. But I don't have a widowed father although I like animals-"

"You're funny when your babble," He chuckled, a crooked smile on his face.

"Funny how?" I asked.

"I don't know, amusing? It's cute," He shrugged as the bell rang.

"Alright kids, open your books to page 121," Mr. Banner announced.

Edward thought I was cute? Holy shit, was I in some time warp or some crap? This can't be real. Too fucking unreal.

I turned my page and focused on the benefit of fungus, trying to keep my eyes off of Edward.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the class was over. I let out a deep breath, gathering my things and heading for the door.

"Wait! Bella?"

I turned around to see Edward catching up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you...show me to my next class? I still can't work this map," He said with a grin.

That smile. I couldn't say no. And the fact that he looked so lost while still smiling didn't help either.

"Why not?" I giggled, taking the schedule from him. "Room 223. That should be upstairs."

I lead him up the stairs to his next class. Unfortunately, the stairs didn't agree with me and I tripped.

"Shit Bella!" I heard Edward say, helping me up. "Balance problem?"

"Eh, once in awhile," I shrugged it off, hoping it would play off my tomato for a face.

"Here," He said, handing me my books.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly as I led him to his class. "Here you are."

He stopped in front of his room. "Thanks. Y'know, for helping me."

"I could say the same," I smiled.

"Um, I'll see you around," He said bashfully, turning and heading inside his class. I turned the other way, heading to my next class.

Oh, this was definitely going to be an interesting year.

...

**Yeah, I know, SHORT. But hey, they conversed :D. I promise the next chapter will come sooner and will be longer! Oh, and I was thinking of doing this story in EPOV after I finish this one. What do you guys think? Leave me a review and tell me :).**

**Thanks so much for reading!  
**


	3. A shiny silverbicycle?

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Hi! It's been awhile, huh? Well, it's beena week & a half and WHATSTHIS? An update! Yay! Thank you all for your understandings, with school and all, and thank you for reading this odd story. Much love to all of you wonderful humans. **

**...**

First week of Junior year done and over. Now with the other forty weeks, I don't know how I'm gonna make it through the whole year. With the constant nagging of Rose and Alice, the awkward conversations with Edward, and just school in general, my life might as well be a Michael Cera movie, minus getting the girl.

Hm, Edward. Every day in the beginning of Biology, either I or Edward would strike up conversation. It would always be a little awkward, but in the end I really enjoyed talking to him. He liked The Killers, loved That 70's show, and hated mainstream shit. Edward was awesome, I can't deny that. I can't believe I didn't remember him at all. I thought that I would at least remember some sort of Star Wars show and tell, but nothing came to mind. He hasn't brought anything up about elementary school either.

"Bells, the bucket and sponges are in the shed. Give me a holler if you need anything," Charlie informed me.

"Thanks dad," I mumbled, tugging on my shoes and pulling on a button-down shirt.

I headed outside and into the shed, grabbing some soap, a bucket and sponges. I took the hose and filled the bucket with water and soap before spraying my truck with water. Usually I just took my truck to the closet auto wash available, but since today was unusually sunny, I decided I would wash it myself. I took a sponge, soaking it up with water and the soap, scrubbing the side of my truck.

"You know, there is an auto wash a few blocks up from here."

I whipped my head around to see who it was.

Edward Cullen. Shit. Edward. On a silver shiny...bicycle?

"Nice seeing you out here," He said with a smile.

My cheeks started to redden as I dropped my sponge. "Nice day for a bike ride."

He nodded his head. "It rarely gets sunny so I figured, why not?"

"I thought the same," I agreed, nodding towards my truck.

"Do you want any help?" He asked, getting off his bike.

_He's asking if you need help. YOU NEED HELP. Say yes!_

"You don't have to do that," I said, ignoring my inner thoughts.

"It's no problem," He said, walking up to my truck. He picked up a sponge and started scrubbing the side of my truck.

I couldn't help but smile. Incredibly good looking, smart, and helpful? I must be in damn heaven.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing the sponge that I dropped.

"You get one side, I get the other?" He asked.

"Sounds good," I said, walking over to the other side. As I scrubbed, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. How did he know who I was? I mean, I get it that my dad's the Chief and all, but it's not like I'm a household name or anything.

"This truck is goddamn ancient," He piped up. Thank god for no awkward silences.

"Hey! Don't talk down to the elderly," I joked. "This thing is my baby."

"I believe babies are small and quite young. This thing is probably as old as my grandpa," He joked back.

"At least it's not a stupid, silver shiny bike," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Did you just _diss _my bike?" He feigned hurt. "Isabella Swan, I am ashamed of you."

"Don't mess with my truck," I chuckled, throwing my sponge at him.

"Okay, that's it."

He aimed the sponge towards me, hitting my arm.

"Hey!" I grabbed another sponge, hitting him in the stomach.

"Oh I'll get you," He said, grabbing the bucket filled with suds. He took a handful of suds.

"You better not," I warned him, backing up against the fence.

"I think I am," He teased, walking slowly to me. I ran around to the other side, grabbing a handful of suds as well.

"You can't get me," I stuck my tongue out.

In the blink of an eye, he ran up and mashed the suds all over my arms and shoulders.

"Shit! Come here, Cullen!"

I took my suds and wiped it all over his stomach and chest, giggling.

"Thanks Bella," He said with a big cheesy grin. "Now, give me a hug, will you?"

"No thanks," I chuckled, backing away.

"C'mon, one hug," He coaxed.

That hug _did _seem inviting...

"No," I denied him again.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He hummed, coming closer. Quickly, I grabbed the hose and sprayed him.

"Shit! That's cold!"He stumbled back, falling to his knees.

Crap, not a good idea.

"Fuck," I said, running over to him. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," He shrugged, giving me a small smile.

"No it's not! You look like you're freezing!" I exclaimed."Can I get you anything?"

"Well, there's one thing," He said mysteriously.

"What?" I asked. In one, quick move, he hugged me. Dammit, he was all cold and soapy.

Wait.

Edward Cullen was hugging me. _Me._

Due to my late realization, I didn't get a chance to hug him heart died a little when he let go

"Gotcha," He said quietly, patting some soap on the top of my head. My cheeks reddened again. His eyes were so green...

"What the hell is going on here?"

Shit. Goddamn Charlie ruined my moment.

We both turned in horror. Charlie was standing on the stoop, arms folded across his chest.

"Hi Dad," Said, waving. "Um, this is Edward Cullen. My Biology partner."

"And what is he doing here?" He questioned.

"I was helping Bella with her car wash," Edward explained. "I thought she could use some help."

Charlie's eyes narrowed before he sighed.

"Just don't use all the water," He grumbled before turning back into the house.

I let out a low whistle.

"No offense, Bella, but you're father scares the shit out of me," Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry, I get that all the time," I said. "At least he didn't pull the gun on you."

All the color drained from Edward's face. I swear, he looked like a scared puppy.

"He...has guns?" He asked nervously.

"Well he _is _the Chief of Police," I said nonchalantly.

He rolled his eyes, laughing. "I should consider myself lucky, huh?"

"Yes, you should," I teased. He pushed my shoulder jokingly.

"I think we should get back to your truck," He suggested. "We're more soapier than it."

**...**

After an hour of scrubbing and hosing off, Edward and I finally finished up the wash.

"I'll get some towels," I said, squeezing out the water from my hair. I walked into the backyard, grabbing two towels off of the laundry line.

"Here," I said, tossing him a towel. I finished drying off my arms and legs while Edward toweled his hair.

"Bellarina, who's your friend?"

Ugh, first my Dad, now my Mom? I didn't think my life could get any more weirder.

My mom poked her head out of the door.

"Mom, this is Edward Cullen. He's in my Biology class," I introduced.

"I was just helping Bella with her truck," He insisted.

"Well that's so nice of you!" My mom exclaimed, walking out to meet us. "Such a gentleman."

"Thanks," Edward said bashfully, his ears turning red.

"Your father didn't pull out the gun, did he?" My mom asked me.

"No, thank god," I sighed happily.

"Now are you two...?" My mom trailed off her question. She motioned her hands between Edward and I.

"No Mom," I said. "Edward's a friend."

"Hm, a _friend_?" Jeez, sometimes my mom acted a little too much like Alice.

"Yes ma'am," Edward said.

"Well, Bella's _friend_, would you like to stay for dinner?" My mom asked, her grin the size of Texas.

"Erm, sure," Edward nodded.

My mother can be so ignorant sometimes. Awkward conversations and meatloaf, here we come!

...

**Is this a cliffhanger? I think it is ;). Until next time, read, review, favorite. Thanks a bunch everyone!**


End file.
